Paige the Espeon
Description 'Paige the Espeon '''is an Espeon with light blue eyes. Her soul is full of sweet and kindness, sometimes even hatred. She is shown to have a intact red heart that indicates her love for Four the Vaporeon. She is also seen with a scar on her right eye, mostly due to Raymond. Paige's Story Paige is born as an Eevee to Kathy and Mike. She also witnesses her best friend hatching out of it's egg. Mike says she is beautiful and will be the protector of the Earth someday. Five years later, Paige and Sayori are playing at the playground until Paige notices an Electrike teasing a Pichu, along with a Rockruff and another Eevee. She defends the Pichu, telling the three to stop. The Electrike pins her down, telling her she won't live after the Electrike kills her. A sweet voice calls for Monika, introducing herself as Crystal. Monika follows her mother back to where they came from. Sayori follows Monika, interested in her actions. She sits next to the Pichu, while he introduces himself as X. Four and Raymond tell her they loved her, while Four gives her a heart to indicate her love with him. 2 years pass and she witnesses a Shiny Eevee hatching out of it's egg. Her parents introduce him as Ian. Paige is quite fond of her little brother. At school, Isaiah keeps her out of his squad, making her cry and walk away. Her friend doesn't talk to her and turns to Monika. Paige distrusts Monika and walks away from the two. 3 years pass and Paige leaves all her friends behind. Sayori and Monika are chatting while Paige starts to cry, missing her old friends. She then meets Shay`Lynne and Olivia, and starts to become Shay`Lynne's best friend. When Paige becomes a 6th grader, she starts meeting one of her friends from her old school, Skylar. She is now in a relationship with Raymond, but he slowly starts becoming boyfriend and girlfriend with Rabbid. Paige starts to cry and runs away from the both of them, only to comforted by her true love, Four. She starts the 7th grade, and Paige and Skylar are still friends, even though he had to friendzone her a lot of times when she said she loved him. She then notices Sayori and Monika, and Paige starts staying away from the two. One day, while she plotted her revenge on Raymond, she managed to throw a lighter at one of the trees while Raymond is standing on the grass that didn't burn. She told Raymond that she loved him, but she guessed not, swearing to murder him. She leaps at him, and Raymond kicks her off him. Raymond gets on top of her, slashing her right eye. Paige then kicks him into the fire surrounding them, making Raymond die. It then suddenly rains, burning out the fire. Four sees Raymond's dead body, and nuzzles her. She then meets up with Nana in heaven, which her grandmother says she will be an Espeon. She runs out, saying it was her destiny to become an Espeon. ''More Coming Soon! Victims This shows the victims that Paige has killed: * Sayori the Ninetales * Monika the Electrike * Raymond the Rockruff